


My Oracle

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lottie woke me up at 4am presumably to finish this because I fell asleep editing it, fortune teller AU, idk what to call this, it’s the 1800s and Yona can see the future, oracle au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Merry Christmas, Rz I’m your secret Santa! Basically this is an AU where Yona can see the future and its the 1800s and Kija is obvious as can be.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Oracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RollZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/gifts).



Jae-Ha groaned as his little brother, Kija, drug him into the fortune teller’s shop. A bunch of hacks, smoke, and mirrors, but Kija went here every week and Jae-Ha had just happened to tag along on his errand run.  
The downtown market always had some type of surprise and this place had scammed Kija more than once. Jae-Ha had convinced him to go after the shopping.  
He had heard bad things about the owner and wasn’t about to let his little brother get conned out of his weekly allowance. The owner, Kumji, sat in the corner counting his money as a black haired woman, dressed in oriental clothes looked up from the front desk.  
“Miss Yuri,” Kija smiled, “How’s your day been?”  
“Oh fine,” she huffed, “Some ruffians here. Some nobles there. All wanting to get a peek at the red headed oracle.”  
“Does she have time for me today,” Kija asked, “I want to ask her about my father’s merchant deal that’s happening soon!”  
Jae-Ha rolled his eyes, “Really this is all fake, Kija.”  
“Oh so you brought a non-believer,” Yuri chuckled, “Alright. I’ll give you the first time discount and maybe… the night discount,” Yuri have Jae-Ha a sly wink cleaning forward to show off some cleavage.  
Jae-Ha smirked, “Oh~ I’ll think about it. But I’m interested in this redheaded oracle.”  
“All you men are interested in unusual women,” Yuri rolled her eyes, “Something to gawk and marvel at. Go. I’ll see you tonight.”  
Jae-Ha followed Kija into the dark hallway. Jae-Ha really could not believe that Kija had found himself in this kind of place. His brother was just too pure a person to be actually affiliated with this place. The stone floor and birch walls made the place feel cold and lonely. The hall had many doors led to other rooms, none of which Kija entered.  
At the end of the hall, Kija knocked once. A small voice answered and they went on inside. The room was decorated from top to bottom in lace and silk. Steam was being generated below the room and seeping up to make a mysterious atmosphere. The oracle stood in the middle of the room. Her head was bowed and she had on a blue dress. She had short sleeves, and it had purple mesh over the skirt which flowed across her feet and dragged when she walked.  
The Oracle looked up when she heard the door open. A smile ran across her face as she ran to them, “Kija,” she cheered, hugging the other boy close, “I’ve missed you! How is everyone?”  
Kija smiled, “Very good.This is my older brother, Jae-Ha. We came to inquire about my father’s deal he’s about to make. If that’s okay?”  
“Well, it will have to be,” The oracle sighed, then looked up at Jae-Ha to greet him. For the first time, she had been taken by surprise. Her mouth dropped open as she absent-mindedly touched his face, “Jae-Ha…”  
Jae-Ha smoothly grabbed her hand and kissed her hand, “And your name my fair maiden?”  
“Yona,” she responded, “Y-Your father’s deal will go well…”  
“Oh? And what about you and me,” Jae-Ha smirked.  
“JAE-HA,” Kija yelled, blushing profusely.  
“I-I-I-I-I can’t see my own future… just other people’s,” Yona blushed as well, “Besides… I can’t leave… The people… they need me here.”  
Jae-ha frowned, almost sensing something was wrong here. He nodded, bowing to her, “Take care of yourself. I’ll be back~.”  
When they left, Jae-Ha handed Yuri the rest of the money, “Sorry, dear, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it tonight.”  
Yuri gave him a confused look, but nodded, counting up the rest of the money as the men left the store.  
Over the next couple of weeks, Jae-Ha visited the oracle as much as possible. Yuri always joking about Jae-Ha just going to chat with the oracle rather than ask her questions about fate. Yona lit up every time when she saw him, wanting to know about his parents, his love life, and anything else to pass the time. Of course, she had heard a lot from Kija, but Jae-Ha never got boring. He always found ways to surprise her. He often brought flowers or small gifts, such as a book or bracelet.  
One day, he walked in and grinned, “My dear, someone told me it was your birthday~.”  
Yona blushed, “Who?! I swear those girls...”  
“Oh please, what’s the harm in me getting you a present,” Jae-Ha laughed.  
“Because if you do, you might get hurt... and you spend so much money just coming to talk to me anyway,” Yona said, clearly feeling guilty about it.  
“Is that a fortune,” Jae-Ha asked.  
Yona paused, then shook her head, “More like a concern...”  
“Aw! My dear oracle don’t be worried about me. Here,” Jae-Ha held out a beautifully decorated box, “Happy Birthday.”  
Yona smiled as she took it, knowing he wouldn’t leave unless she took it. Gasping when she took out the beautiful hairpin, “Oh Jae-Ha... this... this is beautiful! I love it!”  
He smiled, leaning his head forward and resting them on his chin, “I’m glad you like it, my dear.”  
A bell went off signaling that his time was up. He sighed as he got up. Yona ran around the table and hugged him tightly, “Jae-Ha... he careful.”  
During his next visit he was determined to figure out more about her. Jae-Ha hummed, leaning over the table she was at, “Ah, my dear, if you could go anywhere, where would it be?”  
Yona tapped her cheek, look down to think about it, “Um… the ocean… I’ve never seen…”  
“Really? It really is beautiful. Me and my family visited the Mediterranean Sea once,” Jae-Ha smiled at the memory, “It was quite funny. Kija felt a fish brush against his leg and didn’t get in the water for the entire trip. Shin-Ha got the worst sunburn ever and Zeno ate all the road snacks. We about strangled him.”  
Yona laughed, covering her mouth as she shook her head, “That sounds like Kija. I’m sure you gave them plenty of trouble too.”  
“Oh yes,” Jae-Ha grinned, “But I might tell you later if you want to go out for a drink~.”  
Yona blushed. This wasn’t the first time he asked her out on a date but…  
“I would love to but my work keeps me busy,” she said, sounding like a bad actor.  
Jae-Ha frowned. He knew they were watching her. She said it was for safety reasons but… Jae-Ha didn’t believe their reasons were entirely pure.  
“Alright, but,” Jae-Ha kissed her hand, knowing his time was almost up, “One day. I’ll take you to see the ocean. It’s a promise.”  
Yona turned as red as her hair. She shook her head, “Jae-Ha… it’s a nice thought…”  
“One day,” Jae-Ha grinned, turning to leave. He always hates this part. Leaving her alone with these people who were using her, but he’d get her out.  
Over the next couple of weeks, Jae-Ha had been taking notes about Kumji’s business and doing some spy work. Jae-Ha was walking through the streets to turn it into the police. He was too shady to be left alone.  
After giving the notebook and a couple of statements, he went home without seeing Yona today. He figured after tipping them off he might not be welcomed.  
The next day, Kumji’s business had been busted. Yona and many of the girls had been kidnapped from their homes and taken to work there as slaves of sorts. Jae-Ha and Kija were downtown when they spotted the chaos.  
Kija smiled when he spotted the familiar redhead, “Yona!”  
Yona laughed and hugged Kija tightly. Jae-Ha smiled, hanging back some to let her and Kija talk as he watched the arrest. He was too absorbed in watching the hateful glare of the man to notice Yona running up to hug him until it was too late.  
Jae-Ha grunted when Yona practically tackled him from the side. She buried her face into his side, whispering a thank you. He smiled and pet her hair, “Please, Yona dear, it was nothing. Something was off about that place anyway… I could just feel it.”  
Yona nodded, then blushed when she realized just how long she was clinging to him. She backed away and put her hands behind her back as she tried to get her blush under control. Yona shook her head, “So, where do I go from here?”  
“Well you can go with the police and they can help you find your family,” Kija suggested, looking to the side knowing they’d never see her again if she did that.  
Yona shook her head, “My mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by these men that took me.”  
“Well then, if you don’t mind living with four men,” Jae-Ha chuckled, “You can come with us after the police are done questioning you.”  
“JAE-HA! Our mother and father are there! It just wouldn’t be the four of us! That’s so improper,” Kija scolded his elder brother.  
Yona nodded, “That… sounds nice.”  
Jae-Ha smiled, “We will wait for you then.”  
He turned hugging her close to him, “I’m glad they got you out of there and that your safe.”  
Yona nodded, clutching at his robes still shaking from disbelief, “Me too.”


End file.
